shadowofwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghûl Matrons
Ghûl Matrons are large female Ghûls encountered in Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor and Middle-earth: Shadow of War. Characteristics Ghûl Matrons are the matriarchs of the Ghûl swarms and are both considerably larger and stronger than regular Ghûls, and exhibit more human-like behavior, such as walking on two feet more often than not. Gameplay Capable of devastating melee attacks, spitting poisonous bile, and countering any attack with one of their own, Talion must be extremely careful while fighting one of these creatures. He can easily die from a few of the Matron's attacks, and the ensuing swarm of Ghûl reinforcements can quickly become too much to handle. In-game Description Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor These toxin-spitting Ghûls are taller than their brethren, growing up to nine-feet tall. Their size is used primarily to bully and intimidate the lesser Ghûls into submission; they serve as the hive leaders for their kind. They also crave blood and living flesh to an extent not seen with the other Ghûls, and are constantly driving their minions out of the safety of their disgusting underground lairs, even in daytime, commanding them forth in massed assaults for fresh meat. Middle-earth: Shadow of War Queen of the Swarm "Watch out for the matron -- once her brood starts dropping, her blood'll be up!" -- Feldush Fire-drinker While Ghûls are individually weak, the Ghûl Matron that rules each nest is to be feared. She is physically stronger than the typical Man or Orc, but her greatest threat is the poisonous bile she spews several yards away. The bile is caustic and poisonous, and ordinary Ghûls know to swarm any victim hit by it. Once the Ghûl Matron hits her target, it's only a question of whether the bile's toxin or the other Ghûls finish the victim off. And if the Ghûl Matron herself falls in battle, another Ghûl grows to take her place and lead the pack. Encountering Aside from encountering these formidable creatures in missions, one can find them by following these steps: #Wait until nightfall. #Wander around Mordor for a bit until you see a pack of Ghûls emerging from the ground below. #Start killing Ghûls. #When the Ghûls inevitably retreat, don't chase them down, kill them, or leave. Just wait. #After about 2-4 waves of Ghûls, at least one matron will emerge from below the ground. Tactics Ghûl Matrons are difficult enemies to fight, but are not invincible. Unless you have slow reflexes, the biggest dangers are their poison spit and the Ghûl hordes that fight by their side. If you do not have a Rune that gives you immunity to poison, you must dodge the instant you see the Matron rear up to spit. To deal with the regular Ghûls, slash at them until you can use your Wraith Flash; while this does not kill the Matron, it will stun her, allowing you to attack, and it may kill enough of the horde to buy you valuable seconds to kill the matron. Matrons are also vulnerable to combat finishers and fire arrows. They can also be easily killed with a single lethal Shadow Strike. The only known exception is the one encountered during a mission to retrieve an artifact. Gallery rZLET8r.jpg|Ghûl Matron leading Ghûls Ghulmatron8.jpeg de:Ghûl-Matronen es:Madres ghûls ru:Гхулы-матриархи Category:Enemies Category:Creatures Category:Ghûls